A Created Miko
by RockyGlrL
Summary: Kagomes cuz is living with her now. Kayu makes IY sit? and I have no other thing to say till I can write a better summary :P Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont own any charactors from IY! Kayu's name is made up i do not know any charactor named this. If the name does exsist then then i dont own it either:P**

**Chapter 1**

**Kayu POV**

**It all started with a plane trip to Japan. I was heading there to meet my first cousin **

**Kagome Higurashi. I was so nervious about meeting her and my aunt. Oh I guess I should **

**introduce myself. My name is Kayu Bays. I know it doesn't sound anything like Kagomes' **

**name. Well the fact is mom moved to the United States before I was born to live with my **

**grandma. Grandma was ill and had to move here when mom was young. Then something **

**happened when I was born mom didn't make it. Leaving grandma to raise me. She had told **

**me when I was little about my aunt and my cousins. The fact is Kagome and I are the same **

**age. Born on the same date only at different times. I am a couple hours younger then she**

**is. Whoa this plane sure is bumpy feeling. Oh back to what I was saying. At age 6 we **

**started writing each other telling each other, how we were doing, how we were being raised**

**and how weird both grandparents were.**

**Finally I am 17 and grandma told me I could go visit Kagome and Sota and my grandpa. I **

**am so nervious about meeting them, or it could be this plane not sure yet. Anyways I think **

**I am going to rest a bit before I get there. .ZzZz**

**It was a saturday morning when I arrived. The plane landed a little rough but everything **

**was fine. Gathering my stuff from the over head carrier, and walking off the plane. I could **

**feel my heart racing hoping that they would be there and I would not be stuck waiting for them.**

**"Is that her?" Kagome asked looking at all the people walking out of the terminal. **

**Jumping up and down trying to see over the people that spilled out of the way. "Mom do **

**you think she made it, will she recognize us? I wish these people would just move!" **

**Kagome said getting frustrated. "Man I am glad I'm not closterfobic." They all heard a **

**voice explain. Kagome and her mom then ran over to the doors looking at what appeared **

**to be Kagome, only with dark brown hair with red highlights going threw it. "Kayu?" asked**

**mom. " Um yes that would be me." with a small grin on her face. Just then Kagome and **

**her mom both squeeled and threw there arms around Kayu. "WOW, and here I was **

**nervious over meeting you both and not knowing what to do when I first saw you." Kayu **

**said. With that Kagome and Kayu started walking off talking while mom went to get her bags.**

**Arriving at what appeared to be a old looking Shrine place, Kayu and Kagome got out of **

**the car and ran into the house. Grandpa and Sota weren't home at the time they went to **

**the store to get some food for there guest. "Kayu, um was your flight okay?" Kagome **

**asked. "Great!" Kayu replied with a queezy look. Both girls ran up the stairs and into **

**Kagomes room. Looking around Kayu saw Kagomes bed, a small tv, and her desk. Not **

**thinking anything of it Kagome forgot to put the shikon jewels away. "Ooo, what pretty **

**rocks these are Kagome. Do you mind if I take 1 out to look at it a bit closer?" Kagomes **

**eyes widened thinking to herself _Oy I forgot to put those away._ Wondering what to say **

**Kagome figured there would be no harm done if Kayu looked at one. Reaching for the **

**bottle that the shards were in Kagome noticed that they were reacting to Kayu. Not **

**knowing what to do Kagome grabbed the shards and put them in her pocket. "Kayu, I am **

**sorry but I forgot that, that ..." not knowing what to say. Kayu replied, "It's okay I know**

**Im still a stranger in here. Maybe one day I can see them." With that said Kagome **

**appologized and both girls headed down stairs and outside.**

**" Oh this is nice. I've never seen a real shrine before." Kayu said as she walked around **

**the property. Just then Kagome caught a red flash to her left. Horrified she exscused **

**herself and followed it. Kayu wandered around the property for a few minutes by herself **

**wondering what was taking Kagome so long. Just then Kayu heard "SIT BOY!". "Was **

**that Kagome?" Kayu thought. "She have a pet dog?" Running around to the side of the **

**house Kayu saw Kagome leaning against the wall looking like nothing was happening. **

**"Wheres the dog?" Asked Kayu. "Dog? Um oh you must of heard me yell sit boy" **

**Kagome giggled. "Well," looking around trying to think of something "the neighbors dog **

**came into our yard and so I yelled sit boy so they could get him." All Kayu could do was **

**raise an eyebrow at what Kagome had said. **

**Later that evening during dinner Sota, grandpa, mom, and Kagome watched as Kayu tried **

**so hard trying to use chopsticks. "I guess you haven't used them much have you?" Sota **

**asked while putting food into his mouth. With all focus on a peice of meat and some rice on **

**the side Kayu tried once again to put the food up to her mouth only having it fall right onto **

**the table. A little annoyed she grabbed her chopsticks and jabbed it into the meat smiling **

**while bring it to her mouth. Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "After a while you **

**get use to the don't worry about it Kayu." Mom replied. After dinner the girls went back to **

**Kagomes room and sat on the bed talking about boys. "So do you have anyone you like **

**Kagome?" Kayu asking with inoccent eyes. "Um well, there is someone I kinda like **

**but..." seeing the look on Kagomes face Kayu knew something was wrong. "Ah don't let **

**him bother you to much, he's just a guy." Kayu said with a reassurring look. "No it's okay.**

**He's a guy I met a while ago, and he, well can be nice when he wants to be. But a lot of the**

**time he can be jealous, or even possessive over me and then theres the..." Before **

**finishing her sentence she was inturupted " Kagome it sounds like you have a guy that **

**does care for you. Just has a hard time showing it." Kayu responded.Kagome looked at **

**Kayu with a shocked expression on her face. Her friends wouldn't have ever said that **

**before. Infact they thought he was to aggressive by the way he sounded. "Kagome if you **

**don't mind I would like to take a nap since it is still early enough."**

**"Sure." Kagome said."Go ahead and sleep in my bed till we get the futon up here in my **

**room for you." With that said Kagome walked out of the room and down stairs. ...ZzZz**

**"Mom when Kayu wakes up can you tell her I will be back. Tell her I went to run an **

**errand or something please. I have to go tell InuYasha and the others that I am going to be**

**gone for a while." after saying that Kagome ran out the door and to the well to go meet up with her friends.**

**"Man where is she? She said she would be back after dinner. And here it is way past **

**dinner time. I think?" InuYasha thought to himself. With a sigh and annoyed look on his **

**face he lept out of the tree that was near the house and jumped to Kagomes window. **

**Sliding it open to see a sleeping figure in the bed. " Feh. figures she would take a nap." **

**Desiding to sneak in and watch her sleep he couldnt help but feel a warmth over him. **

**"Man when am I ever going to.." stopped in mid sentence the sleeping form rolled over **

**with half open eyes. "Mmm oh a dog good boy, now you sit and don't move." reclosing her**

**eyes and rolling back, over InuYasha all of a sudden landed on the floor with a THUD! **

**"What the hell? I'm a dog now? Telling me to sit while half asleep. What the hell is her **

**problem?" InuYasha thought. "wait a minute her sent. She has the sent of Kagome but she**

**doesn't." With that InuYasha pulled the covers back just a little bit to reveil a dark brown **

**headed girl with red highlights, but the same face of Kagomes, only difference was the **

**little mole on the left side of her cheek. "What the!" InuYasha yelled disurbing the **

**sleeping girl causing her to rustle and slowly wake up. " I'm outta here." he said and **

**jumped out the window.**

**Kagome now in the feudal era went to Kaedes village to find InuYasha and the others. **

**Only to find Sango and Shippo in the hut. "Wheres Miroku and InuYasha?" Kagome **

**asked with a puzzled look on her face. The little fox demon jumped on her shoulder saying"**

**Miroku is off flirting around and InuYasha hasn't yet come back from seeing you **

**Kagome." "WHAT?" yelled Kagome." No this isn't good. Oh no I forgot he jumped into **

**the tree when Kayu came walking around the corner from the house." A worried look on **

**her face Sango had to ask" Who's Kayu?" Whirling around to Sangos question," She's my **

**cousin kind a long story. She looks like me different hair color but ... OH I'll tell ya later I **

**have to go find InuYasha!" Kagome ran out of the hut and back to the well only to find a **

**confused looking hanyou sitting on the side on the well. "Inuyasha? are you ok?" Kagome **

**asked. With no reply but a confused look on his face he sat down on the ground folding his **

**arms. "InuYasha whats the matter you look like you've seen a ghost or something." Even **

**knowing that a ghost wouldn't scare him. "How are there two of you?" He asked. "and **

**how did you change your hair color so fast? No wait whats going on Kagome there is two of **

**you." Now a puzzled look came to her face. "kinda funny huh? Thats my cousin Kayu shes **

**going to be living with us now."She told him. Still with a confused look on both there faces **

**he started talking." She woke up and thought I was a dog and told me to be good and to sit **

**and boy did I sit." he said rubbing his head. "What do you mean you sat?" she asked. **

**"Well when she said sit the necklace started to react to her and well I went down to the **

**floor hard." he said with a mellow tone. "Oh no what does that mean? I mean how can she, **

**she doesn't, I mean oh no I'm so confused." Kagome stated. "Your confused! what about **

**me how the hell did she make the necklace respond to her? And who the hell is she?" he **

**asked. Both not knowing what to say Kagome then snapped out of her dazed trance. **

**"InuYasha I have to go before Kayu wakes up. I'll try to make it back here in 3 days **

**okay." Not being able to get a word in edge wise Kagome was up and into the well heading **

**back to her own time.**

**"Kayu, Kayu you awake?" Kagome asked in a gentle voice. Hearing a mumbling sound **

**and seeing the sleeping girl sit straight up and look around. " Oh Kagome yawn wheres the**

**dog?" Thinking quickly she replied " Oh the neighbors dog slipped into the house again **

**and must of came up here thinking I was up here I usually give him treats." -.-; sweat **

**dropped from Kagomes head. Looking around and seeing no sign of the dog Kayu got up **

**and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kagome before I took a nap we were talking about **

**boyfriends I never got to tell you if I had one or not." Looking down at the floor Kayu **

**continued " I had one it lasted for 7 months then he left for no reason." she stopped and **

**had a sad look come acrossed her face. Kagome saw this and went to give Kayu a hug and **

**then finding a crying girl in her arms. " I loved him so much Kagome, he said he loved me. **

**He wasn't from the United States he was a transfer student and was only there long **

**enough for me to fall for him." Kayu reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. **

**Kagome looked at the picture with disbelife" Oh my gah it isn't him is it ? It couldn't be."**

**Kagome turned white for a second and shook the look off her face before Kayu noticed.**

**Stopping there this is my second fanfic. I know im not that good but :P:P:P**

**review if you want im tryin to get the hang of this down. Ill post the second chapt. up soon so someone PLEASE READ!drops to floor throwing tantrum;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I NO own anything!not inuyasha not kagome not even a spec of them:P**

**Chapter 2**

**After a long hard cry,a good movie, and a good nights sleep both girls woke up to the sound of boyou meowing. "Oh no he isn't here is he" Kagome thought to herself. Kayu watched Kagome run out the room and heard her run down stairs. "What are you doing here I told you I would be back in three days." Kagome said annoyingly. " Feh I was bored and thought I would come visit you." InuYasha said while holding boyou's legs up. Just then both InuYasha and Kagome turned around to see Kayu standing in the door way with her mouth wide open. " What is that?" Kayu said with some shakiness in her voice. All Kagome could do was fall over backwards not finding words to say. However InuYasha had something to say. " Whoa she does look like you how is that possible?" " What are you? Who are you? And where can I get some of those ears?" Kayu asked. Then it hit Kagome "Kayu this is InuYasha and he well he likes to thoughts racing through her mind till he likes to role play." "Role pla" InuYasha started to say till Kagome shot him a glare of shut the hell up look. "Cool you'll have to tell me where I can get some of those there to cute." Kayu said as she walked up to Inuyasha and started rubbing his ears between her fingers. Making him twitch them with out any control. "to cool do you control them to InuYasha?" Kayu asked." What are you, oh control them um well yeah I guess I do." he said while looking at Kagome. For some reason unknown Kagome got a little jealous of Kayu rubbing his ears and seeing the look of aahh on his face. " Okay I think it's time for you to go Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed him by his arm and shoved him out the door whispering." Don't come back I'll be there in three days okay." then shuttin the door on him.**

**Later that day both girls went to the mall looking at clothes, shoes and other things. "hey kagome where did InuYasha get those ears at I want to buy some." Kagome about jumped outta her skin hoping that Kayu woud have forgotten about him at this time. "He got them from the internet we can look them up later on tonight if you want. How about we get soemthing to eat and go scout for guys or we can go see a movie?" she said while looking at Kayu. So off they went to scout for guys and food and then a movie.**

**Weeks had past and Kayu had gotten familuar with the town and started going out on her own. She had gotten use to Kagome taking off on her errands and being gone most of the day which sometimes went into days. Kayu was home alone . "Man what to do Iv'e been to the mall enough. Iv'e been on the computer to and still no ears like that guy had. And Kagome its been four days since you left where are you?" Kayu thought to herself. Then getting up from the couch she started walking around the house soon to be outside. Looking around at the birds flying over head. The cat lazily sleeping on the steps to an old building. Kayu wound up walking over to boyou and petting him. "Looks like it's just you and me kitty." Looking around she noticed that the door to the old buildng was slightly open. Slowly walking in, and calling out to see if anyone was there. Kayu saw the well. Not thinking anything of it. She walked up to it and leaned over to get a better look. Whistled and figured it had to be pretty deep. "Oh whats this? A ladder now why is there a ladder in the well?" Now we all know curiosity killed the cat. But Kayu couldn't help but climb down and see what was at the bottom.**

**"Man this is a long climb" she thought. still climbing dow a purple glow surrounded her. feeling a little scared she kept climbing till she hit the bottom. "Okay now that was weird never thought a ladder coud go on like that." Looking up Kayu noticed that the well was no longer covered. "okay now I no I'm not in Kansas anymore." she thought with a slight grin to her face. Standing there for a few moments she figured she better climb out and see what happened to the building. **

**With no words to find or say all Kayu could do was look around with a lost looked. Figuring that she could find her way back, Kayu started walking towards the biggest tree she could see. " I don't know where I'm or how I got here but that tree looks familuar." she thought. Just he Kayu heard someone yell out" Hey Kagome. Kagome what are you doing here I thought you were in the village with Inuyasha." a young man dressed in a dark looking dress walked up. "Hey what did you do to your hair I like it." the man said with a grin on his face. Kayu not knowing what to say just stood there. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked. Finally Kayu snapped outta it and asked " Who are you? Where am I and Why in the world are you wearing a dress?" **

**In the village Kagome, Sango and Shippo were walking around just enjoying the day. While InuYasha was up in a tree complaining about how lazy everyone had gotten. "Um Kagome shouldn't you return home to Kayu so she doesn't wonder where you have been all this time?" Sango asked. Just then the three of them heard Miroku talking to someone explaining that he wasn't wearing a dress and that his outfit was because he was a monk. "Still looks like a dress to me." Kagome couldn't believe hear ears was that Kayu? No she thought it couldn't be. Sure enough walking down the trail came Miroku and Kayu. **

**"Heya cuz" Kayu yelled out waving her hand in the air."So this is where you have been lately." Kayu ran up to Sango , Kagome, and the little fox demon. "Oh look he's soooooo cute. Would you like a tummy scratching or maybe a doggy treat you cute little...um er well what ever you are. Kagome rolled her eyes knowing that everything had to come out in the open and pry Shippo out of Kayu's arms before the little fox demon was hugged to death. **

**Evening fell upon the village and the group was in kaedes hut talking. Well more like Kagome was talking telling Kayu how she came to be there and how they were looking for the shikon jewel shards. Everyone else just starred hard at both Kagome and Kayu. " Why do I get the feeling you all have questions to ask me." Kayu sighed. No one answered just looked around the room and back at her. "Kayu," Shippo broke the silence causing everyone to flintched. "Why do you look so much like Kagome? Theres only a little difference in both your guys appearence." Both girls didn't have an answer for the little demon that sat on Sango's shoulder for a change. "It is possible that Kikyo's soul split into two." A voice was heard from behind the front door curtain. Kaede walked into the hut to see everyone sitting there around the fire. "Feh! this is great now I have two girls that can make me." before finishing his sentence InuYasha turned around to face the wall. "Instead of wondering about this all night. Ye should get some rest." Kaede walked out of the hut after saying this. "Sounds good I'm tired where's the beds?" Everyone gave a puzzled look to Kayu and InuYasha grunted or rather mumbled, " The floor baka." **

**Everyone woke early, except for Kagome. To Kagome it was a dream Kayu wasn't there she was at home in her time. " PERVERT!" hearing someone yell and nearly jumping out of her skin . Kagome, turned to see Kayu slap the monk that was in front of her. "How dare you grab my .." SMACK is all everyone heard again. Sango who was outside came running in to see a hand print on Miroku and a red faced girl infront of him. "At it again lecher?" Sango said as she hit Miroku on the head with her hiraikotsu. "Now now ladies it is my duty to make sure no harm comes to you." BOOMdust raising upwards, hole in the roof showing the bright blue sky from above Both Sango and Kayu had slapped him causing him to go threw the roof. Sango yelling out" You think we need protection from a demon" " What we need is protection from you" Kayu finished Sango's sentence. Both started to giggle and walk outside. **

**"I will be right back. I want to talk to Kaede about Kayu on how she got here. Why she can make InuYasha sit and what does this all mean." Kagome turned from the group and ran off.**

**Minutes past. No one had said anything. Shippo was running around playing with Kirria. Miroku sat under a tree that had InuYasha sitting up in. Sango and Kayu sat on two rocks near the monk and hanyou. Just then Miroku bursted out laughing along with Sango. "You can make InuYasha sit to!" Miroku said while trying not to fall over." What do you mean I can make him sit to?" WHAM! InuYasha came falling fast and hard out of the tree. "Damnit! Now why did you have to go and say that?" InuYasha said while pulling his face out of the hole in the ground. **

**"All I did was say ..." worried about saying it she couldn't help herself. "Sit." WHAM! This time Miroku tumbled over laughing so hard no sound was being made. Sango on the other hand had tears of laughter flowing.**

**" Kaede, how can this be? I know that we look a little alike but still there is no way that we could have a split soul." Looking at Kaede with such confusion she continued. " Kayu and I have different parents. What, how, I mean this makes no sence at all." Kaede looked at the confused girl and really didn't have an answer for her. "Kagome. Kikyo was a preistess with a strong spirit and soul." Pausing to look around for an answer. " It is possible that ye both have some of her soul. and ye both have each other soul." Kagome looked even more confused now. Rubbing her temples and the her neck Kagome said, " So what your saying is that instead of me gettin Kikyo's full soul and Kayu having her own it some how split in half and went to both of us." Talking as fast as she could because nothing was making sence anymore. Kaede nodded.**

**_Kikyo... is it possible that Kayu and I share your soul. Or is there something else thats going on. _Kagome drifted into her thoughts. Trying hard to think of a simple answer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**RG: OOO I got a review thank you thank you thank you weeps for joy**

**IY: Will you stop the crying and start writing! And stop making people say Sit **

**Im tired of falling flat on my face. ¬.¬**

**RG: Anywhos ty for the review **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned but I don't curls in corner pouting**

**Chapter 3 I should think of chapter names hehehe**

**Kagome felt as if the world was spinng out of control. Nothing was making sence to her. Sighing heavily she headed back to the hut. Stopping, thinking she felt a presence. "Must be under alot of stress no one would come near the village." She continued walking.**

_**It worked perfectly. That girls soul will work fine. **_

**Back at the village Kayu walked around taking in the beauty around her. Children ran past her playing with Shippo. Sango and Miroku were busy ...well Sango was busy glaring at Miroku while he read the womens palms. Kayu couldn't believe that the people here could be so care free. The only thing they had to worry about was the food harvest and raising a family. Oh and the occassional war here and there. She loved it here. She understood why Kagome came here. She was starring at the ground when she ran into Kagome. "Oh so sorry Kagome. I was just thinking how nice it is here." Kayu looked into her cousins eyes. "Yoooooohoooooo anyone home. Earth to..." _SMACK! _ Kayu smacked Kagome in the back of the head. "What you do that for!" Kagome yelled out. "Grandma use to do the same thing to me when I was spacing off got my attention real fast." Kayu grinned innocently. "Um Kayu don't go to far outta the village theres demons and who knows what else is out there. So it's best if yo... I said STAY NEAR THE VILLAGE!" Kayu went running off looking back sticking her tongue out as she ran. . "Oh she's going to kill me at a young age." Kagome thought.**

**Kayu stopped running and started walking. Looking around to make sure nothing or no one was following her.**

**She came to a river and noticed how clean it was. Looking around seeing the coast was clear. Kayu stripped her clothes off and jumped in the river. The water was cold but it felt good. She came out of the water and leaned against a rock. "Hey whatcha doing?" a guy called out. Kayu looked up and freaked! "AAHH GO AWAY YOU PERV! RUN.. GO.. SIT!" _WHAM_ deja vu Inuyasha groaned as he started pulling himself out of the ground. "What the hell was that for! I was just checking on you to make sure you where okay." Kayu ducked enough under the water. "I bet you just wanted to peep on me." She yelled. "No he wouldn't but I wouldn't mind seeing." Miroku poked his head out of the bushes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kayu screamed as loud as she could. Making if all possible the ground tremble. Not to long after her scream she heard Sango and Kagome run up to the two men. **

**Puts ear plugs in ears so she cant hear the convo goin on between the girls and the now half beating to death men. Kayu got dressed, and looked over Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku was pinned to the ground by the hiraikotsu. Huge lumps on his head and Sango threatning his jewels. Kagome had sat Inuyasha so hard there was a three foot hole in the ground. "Serves you right you letchers!" all of them said at once.**

**After a long day and alot of arguing about nothing. Everyone went to bed. Hours seemed to have passed. Kayu lay there not moving. Thinking about whats been going on. Slowly shutting her eyes she started to sleep. **

**_Ah there you are. Had a long hard day I see. Don't worry it'll get harder on you. But first do not forget this. Everyone around you is against you. _Kayu stirred a little hearing a voice. _They all will try to kill you._**

**Kayu sat straight up. Looking around at the sleeping forms. "Can't sleep?" she heard Inuyasha say. He was sittin up with his sword near him. "Um yeah it's a little to hot for me right now...no thats not it." Kayu looked at the fire. Inuyasha gave a small look of concern to her. "Don't worry. Kagome has lasted a long time in this era. You'll be fine too." She didn't know what to do or say. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" She didn't look at him, only to the fire. "This jewel Kagome told me about and the guy you all are trying so hard to find." She paused not knowing what she was really asking. Instead of finishing her first question she thought of something different. "Hey do you like Kagome?" Inuyasha nearly toppled over. Light pink blushed his cheeks. At the sound of this question though, everyone cracked an eye open starring at him waiting for the answer. "Baka!" He koffed and turned around facing the wall. Kayu grinned. "So you do like her don't you?" Inuyasha felt prying eyes. "Would you just go to sleep I'm tired of the questions!" he grumped at her. "No, he's just to embarrassed to answer her." Shippo chimed in. Kayu was glad she got off the subject and turned everything onto Inuyasha. A question she should ask but couldn't speak. _Is the guy they are looking for close by. Can he talk to you in dreams. _Then a thought ran through her mind. Why was that voice very familiar. **

**Dream**

**Kayu stood there looking over a cliff. Down below she saw nothing but dead land. The sky was not black nor blue. Light purple flowed around her. _My dear girl. I see you found me or I should say I found you. _Kayu froze. There infront of her stood a tall man with a dark armor on long black hair and eyes that could pierce into your soul.**

**Kayu tried speaking but found she couldn't. _ Now now. Don't speak just listen. I am the only one you can trust._ He waved his hand infront of her eyes. Slowly they started going hazey. _Soon you will help me. Soon you will be mine. And soon..._**

**End**

**She felt her body being shook. "Yu..KAYU WAKE UP!" Inuyasha was shaking her so hard she thought her head was going to fall off. "What... is... it.. whats wrong?" She managed to ask. Everyone looked at her in awe. "Kayu, you were trembling so bad and moaning for help while you were sleeping. Are you okay." Kagome asked. Kayu sat there in Inuyashas arms for a second then realized he was holding her. O.o; Pushing him away. Then nodding that she was fine. "I'm sorry I was dreaming...I don't know what I was dreaming." The jewels around Kagomes neck started glowing a little more. But no one noticed.**

**Sorry need to stop for a bit 1) its late**

**2) my puppy is trying to eat my pinky toe .**

**3)I ran out of pop:(**

**I know this really doesnt mean much right now but soon hopefully it will make more sence. I might be slow at writing but I do have good reasons for that. Lots o Dr. apt. More Dr. apt and even More after those. And the pain killers Im on HAHAHAHA make it very hard to focus. But I promise I will write!I even made my BF read this to help me out hehehe**

**AGAIN TY 4 THE REVIEW! I hope you enjoy whateve weirdness comes from my puter:D**

**Rocky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not Inuyasha or his group. Kayu though I did think of the name unless she is owned by someone else then I stick with what I said in the beginning. throws a rock hitting Sesshomaru in the head. Points to Inuyasha and runs away**

**A few days had past. Kayu had gotten use to the demons attacking and the gore around her. She watched as the group would battle. Inuyasha and Kagome would throw rude comments towards each other while fighting. Sango and Miroku would argue for a few minutes till a slapping sound was heard. Though at the end of the battle everyone would ok well except for Miroku with a red hand print on his face or Inuyasha laying face down in the ground after the commotion. Kayu thought about her dreams that she had been having. Hearing that her friends would turn on her and try to kill her. Now why would they do that she thought to herself. Looking around at the dead corpses Kayu just sighed. _I wish I could help them out instead of standing off to the side or hiding. I feel like I am just in the way._ She soon was thrown out of her thoughts when a tugging was felt on her leg. "AAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEE!" Kayu screamed out when a demons arm had grabbed her leg. Everyone turned to see what she was screaming about. Trying hard to kick it off. She reached down grabbing the arm. Then a bright pinkish purple light flew from her hands. The arm of the demon disappeared into nothing. Everyone stood with there mouths gapped open. Kagome flew to Kayus side. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?" Looking her up and down making sure that Kayu was fine. "Yeah I'm okay just a bit freaked out is all." Kayu tried giving a smile for reinsurance. "Keh, at least we now know she can handle herself." Inuyasha said walking over to her sniffing her. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kayu yelped out. Surprised at what he was doing. "SIT!" both girls yelled at once. WHAM! He lay there not moving only grumbling words that made them blush. **

**Later that night they all sat around the small fire that danced in the night. "Kagome." Sango whispered. "How was Kayu able to purify that demons arm?" Kagome sat there thinking trying to figure out what to say. "I think it is because Kayu has some of Kikyos soul." That was the only answer she could come up with. Kayu sat under a tree staring into the night sky. "Oi, what a long strange day. I feel so dirty." Kagome and Sango perked at what Kayu had just said. "There's a hot spring close by. Would you two like to go soak in it for a while." Sango asked. Kagome giving no second thought was up and ready to go. Shippo chiming in he wanted to join and jumping on Kagomes shoulder. Kayu smiled lightly and nodded. _ALL GLARING AT MIROKU! _"Stay here you hentei!" All three yelled at once and ran off to the spring. "Oh they have little faith in me." Miroku sighed heavily. "What are you talking about you pervert? Your the one that always sneaks up on them while bathing and then gets us both into trouble." Inuyasha gruffed. He hadn't noticed that Miroku had snuck away while he was talking to him.**

**The girls along with Shippo were settled in the spring enjoying there moment of silence. Knowing that soon they would be spied upon. "Hey Kagome, Sango, I have a question." Kayu waited for the two girls to look her way. "You wouldn't hurt someone you know would you?" It was the only way she could ask. Seeing the troubled looks on both there faces she just looked down watching Shippo float on his tube. "What do you mean hurt someone we know. We wouldn't hurt anyone we know." Sango said looking off into the distance. "My little brother he..." She paused for a second. "He tried to hurt Kagome a long time ago. And I was going to..." She started to falter in her sentence. "He was going to hurt me but he didn't and Inuyasha stopped Sango from killing him and herself. He was under a spell and well...no we couldn't ever hurt our friends." Kagome smiled. Kayu was relieved when she heard this.**

**A few moments went by and Sango slowly stood up having her back turned towards the others. Slowly reaching into the water she grabbed a large rock throwing it into the bushes. Soon Miroku came falling out of the bushes and passing out in front of them. Inuyasha was soon there to. However he wasn't there to spy but to retrieve the perverted monk. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kayu and Kagome yelled out when he came bounding over the shrubs. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! He lay in the biggest hole yet. They all got dressed and started heading back to camp. Kayu paused and helped both men up. She didn't know why she wanted to help them up but she did. Soon all of them were back at camp. Kayu told everyone that she was going to go on a small walk. Remembering that there was a clearing not to far from the hot spring. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha mumbled about not getting lost because he didn't want to have to track her down. With out thinking Kayu grabbed a bow and arrows and started walking away. Everyone once again stood there with there mouths open wide. "Does she know how to use those Kagome?" Shippo asked while sucking on a lollipop. "Not that I know of." She replied.**

**Kayu walked through the woods and soon found the clearing. She sat down and gazed into the starry sky. _It's so beautiful here. No pollution, hardly any crimes. It's perfect._ She laid back and just took the scene in. Soon realizing that she had a bow next to here with arrows. _Okay I don't know why I grabbed them but okay._**

****

**She knew it had been awhile since she left the camp the moon was in a different place. Only a sliver of it shown. Knowing that she would soon have to go back to camp she started hearing a buzzing sound. Looking around she saw nothing. Then out of nowhere a mist formed and the buzzing started getting louder. There standing in front of her was a tall man with black hair. Armor surrounding him and a grimace smile on his face. Kayu was frozen. She couldn't move nor speak. "Ah my poor child does my appearance frighten you?" He asked in a cold calming voice. Kayu sat there just shaking her head slowly in a No movement. "Do you know who I am?" Slowly he was making his way towards her. Kayu felt a lump growing in her throat her heart starting to race faster with every step he took. "You know they'll betray you. They will kill you." Kayu finally was able to speak. "NO! Kagome told me they would never hurt there friends. She said things about the past that has happened and that they won't hurt anyone they care for." She started trembling as he got closer. Soon able to fully see his face. "YOU!" she screamed. "I know you!" She trembled even more. Naraku smiled. "Oh you do now do you." Kayu thought long an hard how she knew him. "I've seen you before. You followed me when I was in the states. I always thought someone was following me I even told my grandma someone was following me. But she thought I was making it up." Kayu somehow managed to start moving. She felt the bow next to her and the arrows with it. Out of nowhere she found the strength and courage to grab the bow notch an arrow and concentrate on aiming it at Naraku. Soon the tip of the arrow started glowing. Kayu didn't think anything of it and released the arrow. Missing Naraku only by a few inches. His face turning from his smirkish smile to a frown. "Oh I see that you do possess miko powers." He was about to launch himself at her when a loud crash and thunderous sound was heard followed by a bluish light. There walking out of the woods was Sesshomaru. "Naraku tonight is the night you shall die." With lightning speed Sesshomaru was in front of Naraku slashing at him with his claws. Kayu stood there. Bewildered expression on her face. Slowly she looked at the two demons in front of her. Everything went black. **

**Slowly she woke to find Kagome leaning over her and starring at her. "Oh thank Kami your alive." Kagome threw her arms around Kayus neck and shook a little. "What happened? How did I get back here and ... " She stopped in mid sentence then looked at her cousin with horror. "Naraku! I saw him I know him!" She yelled. Kagome starring at her with confusion. "What do you mean you know him?" Kayu told Kagome all about it. "It all started on the first day of school. I was walking and I bumped into this man. At first I didn't think anything of it and said I was sorry. I started walking again but felt a weird presence following me. I turned around and there he was. He followed me to school. After school I didn't see him at all. I ran home told my grandma about what happened and she thought I was making it up. Then a few days later I bumped into him again. But this time..." she stopped and slowed her breathing down. "this time when I bumped into him. He spoke a language I didn't. But at the same time. I was cut with a small knife or dagger he had." Kayu trailed off thinking about that day.**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Kayu ran towards the school happy that she would get to start a new part in her life. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't see the man in front of her. Soon she collided with his chest. he looked at her for a moment and did nothing but stare. Kayu got off the ground looked up and him saying she was sorry. Taking off towards the school again she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. Turning her head slightly she saw the guy she ran into behind her. Kayu ran as fast as she could and headed straight into the school. After school she looked around wondering if that man was anywhere to be seen. Since she didn't see him or feel like he was around. She took off running home. Entering her house she sought out her grandma and told her about what took place that morning. "Oh my dear child I think that your imagination is getting the best of you. Why don't you go relax and forget what happened." She smiled and left Kayu in the living room while she went outside._**

**_A few days had past and the weekend was near. Kayu ran to school. Soon bumping into the same man she did not to long ago. This time though he spoke.in alanguage she did not know._**_**(I will see you soon. My created Miko) and he cut her with a dagger he had hidden in his coat. Kayu felt strange. She felt her blood course. Her head was feeling light. She looked at the man and the last thing she heard was him laughing. The last thing she was blood on her hands.**_

_**End Flashback**_

****

**Kayu sat there her eyes lost in thought. Kagome waved her hands in front of her getting her attention. "Kayu, are you alright?" She turned looking at Kagome. Her eyes saddened. But managed to shake it yes. **

**Soon Inuyasha and the others where around her. "Damn, I tracked him as far as I could but I lost him." He sat hard on the ground. Miroku and Sango soon joining him. "Kayu what happened last night?" Miroku asked. She just looked at him and sighed. "I know Naraku." is all she said and told them her story she told Kagome. Then to what happened that night. "After he was about to attack me. There was a loud crash and a bright light. Soon I saw him." Kayu pulled the photo out of her pocket. She handed Inuyasha the photo first. "He's here I don't know how he's here but he is. His appearance is different though. He never had long silver hair. But long blackish silver hair." Kayu sighed. Everyone except Kagome was wide eyed. "THAT'S SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kayu looked at him and corrected him. "No his name isn't Sesshomaru. It's Aki." No one said a word for a few seconds. "Well, maybe it's a descendent of Sesshomaru." Kagome chimed in. Sango looked at the picture again then spoke. "If it is that means he had children. And judging by that paper you have with him on it. He's a mixed blood." Inuyasha laughed. " Sesshomaru mixing his blood HA! don't make me laugh. He hates humans so why would he allow to have any part of his blood damaged by human blood." Everyone looked at him and rolled there eyes. "Maybe his children's children mixed there blood you BAKA!" Kayu yelled. "I loved him and he loved me you BAKA!" She got up and stormed off. Inuyasha sat there with a startled expression. Then casually said. "Hmph, she just started her heat." Kagome and Sango clobbered him and walked off to find Kayu. **

**Well I am going to stop there. Hope ya'll like it. Sorry it took me awhile to update. If the story seems off I am soooooooooooooo sorry. A lot has happened the last time I updated. My puppy past away from parvo. My moms pup did to. I got ill. I kinda lost the umph to do anything after the pups died. But hopefully soon This story will lead somewhere hehehe thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Rocky **


End file.
